The Fox's Tale
by iDaAzn
Summary: 17 years ago there was an incident in a nearby village. A demon lived there. Not any demon, but a nine tailed fox. This fox was a beautiful young woman, loved by many, but no one loved her more than her husband, the lord who she married to at a young age. If she lived 10 years with a trustworthy man without harming anyone, she could become human. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

17 years ago there was an incident in a nearby village. A demon lived there. Not any demon, but a nine tailed fox. This fox was a beautiful young woman, loved by many, but no one loved her more than her husband, the lord who she married to at a young age. If she lived 10 years with a trustworthy man without harming anyone, she could become human. A rival lord finds out her secret and a dispute nearly waged war. The Lady sacrifices herself for peace. The dispute ended, but little did they know she had 3 beautiful baby girls and was hidden somewhere safe.

* * *

"Report to Lord Asai that I'm back from the market. You know what I will see him myself, you are dismissed. Go on about with your duties" said a bright young woman cheerily.

"Yes Lady Tama."

Her long, blonde hair curled to perfection and cascaded down to her butt. Her rose pink eyes shined brightly and her body looked like it was sculpted by god himself. She was wearing a white kimono with cherry blossom petals. She was a woman with many admirers.

She took off her shoes and walked into the palace in which she shared with her husband. Sliding the door that lead to their chambers, she peeked in. Her husband was working on something. He guided the paintbrush on the paper with precise and slow strokes. He looked so majestic working hard like that and she found herself smiling at him. The busy lord finally realized that he was being watched and he turned his attention to his beautiful wife, who was now in the room.

He was a very handsome young man and practically oozed of sex appeal. His body was muscular and very well toned. His raven hair was tied neatly into a ponytail and his azure eyes showed that he was powerful. And indeed he was. He was truly a man worth being respected and even feared. Both husband and wife were loved and are still sought by others. Men practically drooled when looking at her. While women threw themselves at him in hopes of being a concubine, but he only had room for only one woman.

He walked over to her and held her hands gingerly.

" How is my beautiful wife doing this fine day?" Her face suddenly changed from happy to annoyed.

" Fine, but did you really need to assign so many guards. I really don't need a mini army following me. And don't play dumb, I sensed 10 others in the shadows today. You know perfectly well that I am able to detect danger and that I can defend myself perfectly fine." He smiled and pulled her into his hard chest, breathing in her scent.

"I have plenty of reasons to do so." She looked up at him with curiosity.

"What reasons?" He smirked,

"Number 1: lecherous men wouldn't dare touch you. Number 2: I know of your whereabouts and..." he trailed off. She was very curious now.

" And what?!" she asked him impatiently. He let another sexy smirk grace his lips.

"Number 3: We've been together for nearly 10 years now and married for 2.I haven't even touched you once because you want our children to be human, with you being a fox and all. You only have a few months left until you can become human. I am not going to let you harm someone and make it even longer for me." After hearing this she blushed a crimson red. He laughed at her reaction,

"We have been married for a long time now and yet you still act bashful around me." She just buried her face into his chest to try to hide her embarrassment. He used his right hand to lift her face up to him,

" That's one of the many things I love about you... my little vixen." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Outside their window, a white messenger bird could be seen flying towards the South. Toward the Southern lord's territory. Seems like there is a leak somewhere in his palace.

_Southern Lord's Territory_

The Southern lord was a cruel man. He collected a lot of taxes from his citizens for his own palace was littered with gold treasures and expensive items, all from his citizens. He was at the same age as the Northern Lord, 20, and yet he could be mistaken for a 40 year old. He was very fat and obese. The remaining hair on the top of his head was curly orange and he was already graying. He had many concubines. Too many to count and yet not a single one was as beautiful as the Northern lord's single wife.

"That Northern Lord is an idiot letting a demon seductress be his it loses control, that demon will be our undoing. The northern territory is too powerful to take head on. Send a message to the Eastern and Western lords to negotiate. We're going on a fox hunt. " He smiled with his yellow crooked teeth at his advisers.

"And to think- I was going to take her and make her mine. Oh well. Maybe I can make her my pet or something" he mused. Laughter erupted from this conference room. Something big was going to happen and there will be sacrifices.

* * *

Within days he received messages from the East and West. The Western land had agreed to help with the eradication of the nine tails. However, the Eastern Lord was a comrade of the North. Even though Tama was a demon, the lord knew her true nature and he cannot betray his friends. Instead of joining the South and West, he warned the North in advance personally.

" The outcome is in their favor now that the West had joined forces with the South. They want to kill Lady Tama. If you lose this war, you will also lose your land and quite possibly your life. I have sent a spy, and they plan to do it soon. Please do stay on guard Lord Asai." said the Eastern Lord. The Eastern Lord is a powerful and handsome man. He had known Lord Asai since childhood and he respected Tama. He had short chin length raven hair and crimson red eyes.

" Although I have the most power, I can't possibly win like this alone. They'll eliminate anything that is in their way. My people may be in danger." panicked Lord Asai, Tama was sitting by his side. The Eastern Lord shook his head,

" You are not doing this alone. I may not be able to send my whole army to you, for I have my own land to protect during this, but I will assist you by sending some of my men. It could change the outcome. Both sides might even be evenly matched." Tama stood,

" If both sides are evenly matched, then this war could last forever. There will be unnecessary blood shed. Kill me and this dispute will end." Both of the Lords eyes bugged out and they jumped out of their seats.

" No! This dispute is to protect you. I can't let you leave my side." yelled Lord Asai. Tama shook her head,

" Are you both prepared to have your men die? Are you ready to have many lives risked for the safety of one?! Please Reconsider!" Both lords were silent. After that they went up to their rooms to retire for the night. The Eastern Lord was staying in a guest room in another wing of the castle.

_In their chambers_

The lord and lady were in their nightwear sitting in silence.

"Milord, It is getting late. You have to sleep. I shall await for your decision." He just stared at her.

" How can I sleep. It seems that no matter what, you will not get to turn human. This could be one of our last nights together."

" That's why I will sacrifice myself. This is what I want. Please say the command, it will make me happy" she pleaded lifted her hand to his cheek. His azure eyes showed signs of sadness,

"...Fine..." She smiled warmly at him. He laid down in the mattress and turned to the opposite side. She just stood there for a moment.

The lord was just laying in bed waiting for sleep to wash over. He heard clothing hit the floor, but he dismissed it. Then he felt something warm press against his back and he turned around to his side to see. It was the Lady she was butt naked in all of her glory. Her face was a crimson red.

"w wh- what are you doing Tama?!" He yelled. She blushed even redder if that's even possible.

"It is going to be our last n-night t-to-together." They just stared at each other for a minute.

Outside a bird could be heard flying away. They both smiled a devious smile. The Lord is going to need to get rid of the leaking problem, but right now it was working to his advantages. That little spy can send the messages. Everything was going according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The lords and lady are OCs except for the Southern lord. The southern lord is Princess' father. I didn't want to use actual powerpuff girl characters as the girls' parents. Since they didn't have birth parents in the show, I thought it would be nice to give them parents, but the way I pictured them.

* * *

In the North people were gathering around everywhere at the news wall, where all wanted posters and events were posted. In the middle of the crowd stood a court adviser. His face was full of remorse. He opened the scroll to read while servants pasted a copy on the wall.

" Lady Tama will be executed today in the palace courtyard by poison this afternoon by order of Lord Asai. The lords of the South and West want to take her life and is willing to wage war. Reasons as to why they want her life shall not be revealed to the public... " the adviser was interrupted by a man before he could finish reading the decree,

" Why would those pathetic excuses for lords want our precious Lady's life?! Why won't you tell us?! Is Lord Asai seriously going to kill her for his own benefits?! Is he really that much of a coward?!'' Other people nodded their heads and some started to yell and insult the lord. The adviser was getting very angry at the citizens for insulting their lord.

"SILENCE! Lady Tama has decided to sacrifice herself for the sake of the citizens of the north! The Lord did not wish for this, but he has no choice! So please do not insult the lord when you are ignorant to the actual truth. He is the one who is hurting the most right now!"

* * *

" M'lord! It seems that the demon fox will be executed this afternoon by order of the Northern Lord!" yelled a panting servant.

"What?! I thought he loved that beast! We were going to go out and kill her ourselves! What in the world happened?!" yelled the Southern Lord. The servant had finally calmed his breathing,

" He is doing it for the sake of his people."The Lord's face changed from shocked to curiosity.

" Hmmmm. Where did you hear this?"

"The rumors have been spreading since dawn and your sleuth sent a message yesterday night. They found out about your plan. It seems that for peace between the lands, the Lady had sacrificed herself to stop the dispute, the Western lord has heard the news and wants to stop the upcoming battle." A loud sinister chuckle erupted from him,

"That animal actually had some common sense so the Northern Lord will never get to 'take' her. Pftt. And you know I was hoping to use this battle as an excuse to take over the Northern land too. Maybe some time in the future. Just you wait Asai, I will take everything you've earned."

* * *

**12:00 noon**

Almost everyone from the village came to see Tama's death. Many of them were crying and yelling. Guards were having trouble keeping them back.

"M'lord! Please reconsider!"

"M'lord! YOU are the most powerful of the four lords! Fight back!"

"Why are you acting like a coward!"

The Lord didn't move. He remained silent looking at the person on the platform with a sad face.

On a platform sat Tama wearing all white. She was facing the Lord and was smiling at him.

Minutes pass and suddenly a man with a red mask that covered the bottom half of his face came in with a the tray was a bottle with a label 'X' and a small dish-like bowl. He set the tray in front of her and she smiled at him too. He reached for the bottle and poured a black liquid into the bowl and placed it back. Then he slowly backed away. Even he was crying, wetting his red mask.

As she reached for the bowl, all the cries amplified tenfold. Bowl in hand she looked at all of her citizens and smiled at them. She whispered her last words to everyone,

"I shall return. Please don't get too upset while I'm gone."No one caught it except for Asai.

She drank every last drop from the bowl. Within seconds the bowl fell from her fingers and smashed on the floor. Her once white kimono had been stained with a crimson color and she fell off of her chair. Time seemed to have stop. All of the villagers were wide eyed-paralyzed. No one moved... No one except the lord.

He immediately ran to her side and held her dearly. Her face was in his chest, staining his on clothes with blood. He had tears running down his face. He stood up carrying Tama bridal style and spoke,

"Lady Tama's last wish was to have everyone indoors by sundown. She wanted to be remembered in silence. Guards, move the villagers out of the courtyard and close all of the gates and entries. No one is to enter without my consult. Do you understand?"

"YES SIR!"

The day went by pretty slowly after that. All of the villagers were upset. When sunset came everyone went home sulking. Even the Eastern Lord had to go home.

* * *

The Eastern Lord has been away from his own home for far too long and now it time was for him to depart. His horse carriage was large and built for luxury. He had many servants and guards with him. One maid seemed too be a lot closer than the rest though.

" I can't believe it... Lady Tama... was a very great actress!" Spoke the Eastern lord, Asai nodded his head in agreement. Tama was in the servants outfit and was standing next to him. Tama blushed out of embarrassment,

"You two were some great actors too. Eastern lord cried when he gave me the 'poison' , and honey you looked like you were actually mourning for my loss." Tama was wearing a servant uniform so no one would recognize her.

"Well I am losing you. You have to leave with the Eastern Lord in his horse carriage and you will be taken to a secluded house near his land." Eastern lord immediately read the mood and went onto the carriage. Tama looked at him straight in the eye,

" Remember, I will return. And when I do, you have to keep your promises. ( the promise will be told later)" she hugged him tightly.

" I will assure your return. I am going to take the South down. Go. There is a surprise waiting for you at your new house." They share their last kiss and she boarded on to leave him.

On their way to to the Eastern Lord's land there were many bandits hoping to raid him . They wanted his valuables and female servants. Although Tama didn't have to, she joined the battle and harmed many of the men, fighting alongside the Eastern Lord. There were some casualties.

" Tama, you didn't have to fight..."

" I don't care anymore about the bloodshed. It is useless for me to be human now that I have left Asai."

* * *

3 Days later

Tama had finally arrived at her new was located in a Forrest nearby a village. Tama's new home was pretty small compared to her old home,but It was still large for just one person...

" Tama, I will have to leave you here, but do not worry I will come visit you." Tama nodded and smiled,

" Don't waste your time here. You have to go to your pregnant wife. Send her my greatest regards. Although its too early to tell, I hope that she gives birth to a healthy heir."

" Thank you. I will make sure that you meet my child." And with that he was gone.

Tama was touring her new home when she decided to go to the garden. There sitting on a bench sat a beautiful woman with short brown hair and purple eyes. The moment their eyes met the woman broke into tears.

"EEEEEEEEEP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?WHY AREN'T YOU WITH YOUR HUSBAND !?"


	3. Chapter 3

The woman with the shoulder-length chestnut hair smiled at Tama with tears falling from her beautiful violet eyes. Her plump lips quivered. She stood up and bowed low .Tama immediately ran to hug her.

"Sister Tama... How are you doing?" Tama let her go and stared at her.

"Don't worry about how I'm doing! Why are you here and why aren't you with your husband?!"

''...''

"Please. Tell me Rin." She looked away for a moment and then she sighed.

" A few days ago, before your _execution_, I found out that my husband was... being unfaithful. He promised me that he will love only me, that no one could ever take my place in his heart. He also promised not to tell anyone or let anyone find out what I really am. He broke our promise on one drunken night to a woman in the red-light district! Because he was an idiot drunkard, she didn't believe him... and later I found them making love in our bed."

"I'm so sorry. He doesn't deserve you. You can alwa-" Rin interrupted her.

" I gave up my first love to another for the sake of peace. I was actually starting to forget about my past and love my husband for who he was and he told me that he will wait for me! On the night I caught him in the act,I snapped. I beat him to a bloody pulp, and left them both traumatized, but you know what's worst?"

"..."

" Literally the night before, I slept with him! There is a chance that I am carrying that man's baby! The morning after the incident, I received a letter from Asai that said that you were going to be faking an execution, I replied almost immediately to let me be with you and left that afternoon. And here I am."

" You had to go through all these hardships." Tama was getting all teary-eyed her lips were pouted. Rin rolled her eyes,

" Jeez, you're the older one, but you are such a baby. I am the one who went through all of that." Tama stopped crying and glared.

"I _am _ older, but I'm only older by 10 minutes!"

_After that they lived together in the house like old times. And healers and doctors went there when they __BOTH were giving birth. After only sleeping once with their men, they got pregnant. Rin gave birth to one child. Her name was robin, and she looked like a spitting image of her. Tama on the other hand, gave birth to three baby girls, each one different than the other. And she swore that she will never have children again, no matter how much he begs. How the hell was she supposed to remember that foxes often gave birth to many children. __Occasional visits from The Eastern Lord happened and letters from the North, but those stopped over time. __The girls grew up to be real beauties,but they grew up ignorant of what they really are. For many foxes their demon blood doesn't fully manifest until their about the age of 16._

* * *

A girl with long chestnut brown hair sat there at a stream washing clothes. She was wearing dull light purple clothes with no designs. It wasn't fancy like the clothes the rich wore. Bright and vibrant colors indicated that they were of noble blood. This is Robin. She has deep violet eyes and long chestnut brown hair that goes to her thigh. Another girl came to her,

"Robin! Have you seen Buttercup and Bubbles anywhere?" This girl had super long red hair kept in a bow, that went to her knees. She wore similar clothing to robin Except hers was in her respective color, pink. She was born with pink like her mother, and red hair like her grandmother. This is the oldest of the triplets, Blossom. Although all of the girls excel in the arts of literature, Blossom is the smartest. Robin smiled at her,

"Yeah, they're in the garden. Is something the matter?" Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Our mothers told me to get you three. They need to talk to us about something... I swear if you and Buttercup did something idiotic, you better speak up now!" Robin pouted,

"We didn't do anything yet. I mean we were planning to go-" Robin stopped what she was saying and covered her mouth. Blossom glared at her,

"You were planning to do what?" Just as she said that Robin took off to the garden with the basket at hand.

"Sorry what?! I can't hear you!" Blossom sighed and followed her to the garden. When she got there she saw Buttercup watering the plants. She had her sleeves rolled up and a wooden bucket of water was hanging on her left elbow. In her right hand was a small scoop. Buttercup has raven black hair that goes mid-back and shining emerald green eyes. She had a little bit of dirt on her clothes from tending to the garden all day. She is responsible for their fresh produce and sweet scented flowers. She is the second of the triplets and the toughest one of the four of them.

On the right side of the garden was a stone bench with a light gray marble table shadowed by a tall cherry-blossom tree. A blond beauty sat there. She had her long curly blonde hair pulled into two low pigtails that reached her elbows and she had cerulean blue eyes. She had some black ink on her right cheek. In her hands was a painting of the garden and a beautifully portrayed Buttercup watering the plants. A paintbrush was held between her teeth as she stared at the painting doubting if it was good enough when it clearly was. She was the youngest of all of the girls. Robin and Buttercup was born around the same time, with Buttercup beating her by 2 minutes.

On the left side of the garden Robin was hanging white sheets and clothes. The wind blowing them around slightly. Blossom smiled at them and for got why she came to the garden for a second.

" Our mothers have called us for a something. They want us to go back inside to the house."All three beauties turned to face her as she spoke and nodded. They all had a deep respect for Blossom for she was the one who kept them in line.

**"Yes _mother_ dearest." **Blossom pouted,

"I do not act like a mother, now lets go."

The four beauties then walked together to the home that they resided in. They went past the kitchen, past the dining room, past the bath, past the many bedrooms, and stopped when they reached a sliding paper door. Blossom knocked three times and spoke.

"Mother, I have gathered the girls, may we come in?"

"Yes"

The girls came into the room. They were in the study room. In the room were shelves littered with books and scrolls kept in perfect condition and order, thanks to Blossom, and a large table with 10 chairs (3 on each side and 2 at the ends )This is where Tama would teach them lessons and educated them. They now know far more than many nobles and can read many advance books and scrolls that those living in poverty cannot.

This is also the place in which they have family meetings. Tama sat at the end of the table, she somehow managed to keep her figure even after she gave birth to triplets and her once childish look has changed to a mature one, her and Rin were both still as beautiful, if not more. they both no longer wear clothes of the noble. Rin was nowhere in sight.

"Hello girls. Have a seat. And before you ask Robin, your mother has went to the village to get some things."

The girls sat in their seats and waited for her to speak.

" Now girls, you have grown into beautiful young maidens and you are extremely smart. Rin and I have discussed this and you are old enough to go to the village as you please now that you are 16. You girls have been stuck in this household for too long and we are going to let you explore. Just don't stray from each other and beware of strange women who offer you jobs."

The girls were confused about the job thing, but they were excited. For they have never met anyone outside their own household besides a handsome man, his three sons and nephew. The man was nice and was like their uncle and the boys were...errr... they were being boys. They weren't that nice to the girls and they thought that they were better than the girls, so they often got into fights. The girls have been training with Rin ever since because they felt like anything boys could girls can do too, but that was when they were 5 and they haven't seen them since.

**"YESSSSSS! THERE WAS NO NEED TO PLAN TO SNEAK OUT!" **Both Robin and Buttercup immediately shut their mouths and stared at Tama wide eyed. Tama laughed,

"Ohhh you girls. Now that we allow you there is no need to make such devious plans. Why don't you girls go wash up. Robin and Buttercup you help me prepare dinner for when Rin returns. Blossom and Bubbles, you girls can go fold laundry and assort your outfits tomorrow. Wouldn't want you girls dressed in rags now do we. "


End file.
